


Teach Me How to Love

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Kisses, Digital Art, Fairy Lights, Fanart, HP Holiday Mini Fest 2020, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Holidays, M/M, Perciver - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: If staying at Hogwarts for the holidays meant having an empty dormitory room all to themselves, Percy and Oliver were completely fine with that. That just meant having more time to touch, tease and caress each other without any interruptions.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: (a very mini) Mini Fest 2020





	Teach Me How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> For mini_fest 2020. Loosely based on the 2016 prompt: Percy/Oliver - The year that all the Weasleys stay at Hogwarts, Oliver does too, having Percy and Oliver alone in their dorm room for the entire Christmas holidays. 
> 
> This was an interesting one to draw, using a limited and warm colour palette. Also, these two are super sweet and fluffy together! Head!canon had me thinking they actually ended up staying at school during their 7th year too (not just 5th year in 1991), because there's no point of wasting opportunities with a Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. ;) Here's to the end of a year and start of a new one. 
> 
> Title inspired by one of Shawn Mendes' newest songs, "Teach Me How To Love". Cheers, and enjoy!

  



End file.
